


Десять полюсников

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), GH0



Series: Челлендж [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, OZDZ - Freeform, Poetry, challenge, poem cover, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform, ППЛЩ, Пожиратель под ледяным щитом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH0/pseuds/GH0
Series: Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866175
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Десять полюсников

***

Десять ирингийцев отправились обедать,  
Один не похвалил помбе, и их осталось девять.  
Девять ирингийцев, поев, клевали носом,  
Один застрял на камбузе, и их осталось восемь.  
Восемь ирингийцев вышли на лёд потом,  
Один не возвратился, остались всемером.  
Семь ирингийцев лимпасы рубили вместе,  
Один рубанул кабель — и осталось шесть их.  
Шесть ирингийцев пошли в теплицу погулять,  
Один упал в грибницу, их осталось пять.  
Пять ирингийцев собранье объявили,  
Один сбежал бурить, осталось их четыре.  
Четыре ирингийца пошли купаться в море,  
Один дошёл до берега, их осталось трое.  
Трое ирингийцев у аквариума ошивались,  
Одного перушик цапнул, и вдвоём остались.  
Двое ирингийцев занялись ксенобиологией,  
Один увлёкся практикой, а теоретик — несчастный, одинокий.  
Последний ирингиец глядел на снег устало,  
Сходил за леденцом к шеф-повару — и сразу полегчало.


End file.
